wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Feather the EveryWing
((This OC belongs to Feather the EveryWing. All rights reserve to her. Coding by Helio)) __TOC__ Feather is the second offspring of Thunder and Sleet. |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Feather Art by Runoverrrandy, my friend from the WoF wiki! |- Background Information Creator Feather the EveryWing Main Attribute Sensitive Elemental Attribute Water Theme Animal Cat Theme Color Green with shades of red, pink, and orange Theme Song The Call by Regina Spektor TBA MBTI Personality Advocate (INFJ) Character Information Age 14 and 1/2 Gender Female Orientation Aromantic Occupation Student at Jade Mountain Academy Tribe All canon tribes Goal To have the tribes accept her for who she is Residence Near Jade Mountain Relatives Kalamari, Crunch, Blossom, Rust Allies RainWings, Dragonets of Destiny, Moonstriker Enemies SkyWings, IceWings Likes Playing with her pet cat, Amber, doodling in her extra time, friendly hybrids Dislikes Thunder storms, strangers, any loud noises Powers and abilities Can swim, breath underwater, a few glow in the dark scales Weapons No natural weapons Ships TBA Quote Keep your determination, and be who you want others to see you as: brave, loyal, a friend. Appearance Feather has a mostly orange appearance, highlighting her SkyWing and SandWing side. Her wings have edges of blue on the side as well as on her frill, hinting her IceWing side. The majority of her scales are similar to SandWings, and her eyes are bright sky blue. Personality Feather will always be quiet around strangers because she fears they'll hate, or hurt, or kill her because she is an all hybrid. She is much comfortable to people who she is around for uncertain amounts of time, some more than others depending on what she sees them as. She is scared of lightning and spiders, but is trying to overcome the fear of spiders by watching one spin it's web at least once every week. However, lighting is a different story, as she nearly got killed by one strike. Back Ground REWRITING BACKSTORY Feather was supposed to hatch a SkyWing dragonet. But fate had other plans. Seven years of the War of the SandWing Succession had threatened the safety of the SkyWings who lived in the edge of the kingdom. Her parents were of normal wealth and average powers, but not even they were a match for the IceWings and SandWing armies. In the midst of the chaos of the battle, a wingless MudWing came and stole her egg. Colored a dark smokey brown, she slipped perfectly right through the fire blazing village. Only after the dragons left did Feather's parents realize their egg was nowhere to be found. The MudWing, who was known as Maraja, fled towards a part of the marsh that melted into a swamp. Within it, she brought out a spell book made of animus magic. For years she had made money by selling off dragonets and eggs magically shifted into exquisite forms inside the black markets of the Scorpion Den. And Feather's egg was given a extra spell boost as Maraja knew it would be her last egg snatching. Spell book in talons, she enchanted the SkyWing dragonet within the egg to appear in the color of sunsets, with pleasant sky blue eyes. She would have the appearance of five tribes: IceWing, MudWing, SandWing, SeaWing, and of course SkyWing. With that, the spell was done, and Maraja placed her into the care of her fellow sellers who knew nothing about the spell book, but believed she held the powers herself in her own talons. But one was suspicious of the said magic. Anna, a SkyWing that Maraja had obtained in a rather tricky exchange years ago, was tired of helping her to sell off dragonets like herself, and at that dragonets forced to be born hybridized. She would have fled years earlier if her wings weren't held by metal clips, and she had learned her lesson years ago on using her fire on the captors. Being so trusted by Maraja, Anna was able to go and check the dragonets and eggs alike. Lately, she had managed to slip away a few of them to a orphanage close by, but she knew that in order to set them all free, she would have to pull off the greatest test of double-crossing ever to the MudWing: poisoning her. That very week, the dragons set out by sea to the Scorpion Den, as Maraja was flightless. Before reaching the end of the shoreline and heading out on foot to the desert, Anna gave her captors a tea brewed with golden buttercups, known to be very poisonous. But being old and trusting of her, Maraja and her fellow helpers drank it all up. Upon setting up a stand, the dragons made quick earning of selling away the hybrid eggs and dragonets one by one, until Feather's egg was the only one left. It was pure luck that the effect of the poisoned tea suddenly struck Maraja dead that moment, but it was even more ludicrous that she breathed out flames as she toppled a stand selling oil. Panic overcame the nearby dragons. Her talons on the money made, the key to un-clipping her wings, and the hybrid egg, Anna fled the scene and only rested on the mountain edges of the SandWing SkyWing Kingdoms. Anna had a difficult time unlocking the metal holding her wings, and a bit more of a struggle to learn how to fly. But parenthood at a young adult age was something else altogether. After waiting a month, the small hybrid was born. Anna named her Feather due to how the dragonet had an affection for birds. Despite the war, she did her best to hide the hybrid from Burn's armies as well as the battles that could happen at any time. At the same time, Anna often wondered who was Feather's parents, and kept an eggshell piece just in case she ever got a lead on a possible connection. But they often lead to dead ends as Maraja and her fellow captors had managed to stolen various SkyWing eggs in that year. The hybrid, meanwhile, started to realize that she wasn't at all like her motherly figure. She often asked why she couldn't go anywhere besides the main Outclaw's city. Anna avoided such questions often, so one evening, she slipped out to see the city by herself. Dragons gave her looks of suspicion when she came around, and some older SandWing dragonets nearly injured her, taunting that she didn't even fit in among hybrids. Gallery Featherssss by runoverrandy-dbbln9y.png|Feathersss by Runoverrandy Feather ((My Sona)).png|Feather by Feather626 Staring Towards Somewhere.png Wonderful Time of the Year.png|Feather during winter __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:LGBT+